Of Jedi and Grimm
by Zeek72
Summary: On a mission that will separate her from her master, the padawan Weiss Schnee is given a team. The mission, investigate the White Fang organization for possible Sith. In a location with only a handful of allies she will have to rely on them as well as her own training in order to survive.


Happy May the 4th every one (or a late one if this is posted after midnight). I've had this idea in my head for awhile and since it's Star Wars day I figured, what the heck and decided i'd put it up. Not sure i'll continue it though so i'll leave it up to the readers. The story is set 45 ABY and for those who aren't familiar with when that would be it would be around the time of the book Crucible. For those who haven't read that far, or any of the books, I'm not planning to have much of those references in the book. More planning to have references to SWTOR though. Now, on with the story.

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own RWBY or Star Wars. If I owned Star Wars the Republic Commando books would have movies or a tv series. Oya!

* * *

A young woman walked around the room as she watched those in the center. She had silver grey hair tied into a long tail with a braid on the right side of her face, had blue eyes with a small scar going over her left eye, and wore a plain white tunic and pants. At the side of her hip was a light saber with a snowflake like symbol engraved into the hilt. Those she were watching were a group of younglings who were using training sabers to protect them selves against training remotes. They were doing it without blindfolds so they could get used to it before they would have to learn how to do defend them selves with out their eyes. One of the younglings miss judged where to hold their training saber and took a shot to their shoulder. The youngling grit their teeth and looked like they were about to try hitting the remote.

"Don't rely only on your eyes or get fed up with it. This is training and you can be slow with it. Remember that you do have instincts, calm your breathing and follow them. Even if you don't block perfectly it will still serve to protect you" the Jedi said as she walked behind the youngling.

"Yes padawan Schnee" the youngling said as they rubbed their shoulder to get some feeling back in it.

The youngling took several breaths to calk themselves down before they held their training saber up. The probe flew around in front of them before it fired off three rapid shots. The youngling quickly blocked the first two shots but the third got through and hit their left arm. They held back a curse as they got ready to go again. The padawan moved away from the younglings so they would feel less pressure from her watching them.

The padwan's name was Weiss Schnee and while she was planning to become a Jedi she was a daughter of the family that owned and operated the Schnee Mining and Processing Company. While it wasn't as large as other mining groups it still had a fair reputation. While she was making progress, to her anyway, in her training, her status as a future Jedi was in dispute with her family. This was mostly in part due to the events in the past couple of years.

With Jacen Solo, son of Han and Leia Solo, having become a Sith Lord named Darth Caedus and the Force entity Abeloth causing chaos on Coruscant before her defeat, the Jedi were being viewed poorly. There were those in her family who didn't want their name being associated with the Jedi. On the other hand the Jedi were still being viewed well in other parts of the galaxy and a Schnee Jedi could act as a negotiator in mining contracts. Because of the rumors of the Jedi setting up a temple in the Imperial Remnant, Weiss had no idea where those came from, there was hope that mining rights could be made there as well as in other parts of the Galactic Alliance.

In the end though, her family had decided that they would watch and wait for now. While Weiss did care about her family she would prefer if the final choice of her fate was to be made by her alone. Yes she had a duty to her family but becoming a Jedi would mean there would be other responsibilities placed upon her. She shook her head to remove the thoughts and went back to watching the younglings.

It wasn't to long ago that she was receiving basic training her self while waiting for an assignment to a Jedi Knight or Master. As expected from her family and her self, she strove to do her best and excel in her studies. Even though she was a Padawan now she still had high expectations of her self. Weiss would rather be at her master's side in order to receive more lessons but she assumed that helping younglings with their lightsaber stances was supposed to be lesson in its own way. She hoped that was the case and this wasn't a punishment some how. She looked at a chrono hanging on the wall to check the time and saw that the class was over. She went over to a desk and pushed a button on it. The remotes stopped their attacks before they flew over to the shelves where they were kept.

"This ends the class for today. Tomorrow you'll be working on how to duel with an opponent. Don't expect to be paired with some one you know you can beat. Get some rest and don't over exert your selves today. You're dismissed" Weiss said.

The younglings turned their training sabers off and made their way out of the room. After they left the room Jedi Knight, and Weiss' master, Glynda Goodwitch walked into the room.

"How did the class go" Goodwitch asked.

"I haven't seen how well they perform during their last classes so I can't say. All I can say is that they seem focused. Although one or two of them seemed like they wanted to destroy the remotes" Weiss said.

Goodwitch nodded as she thought about Weiss' report. She then gestured for her to follow her as she left the room.

"The council meeting is about to end and we've received a mission" Goodwitch said as she left the room.

"What's the mission master" Weiss asked as she followed the Jedi Knight.

"We'll be briefed on it when every one participating in it is together" Goodwitch said.

Weiss nodded as the two of them walked through the hallway. It didn't take long for them to reach the auditorium where the council was meeting rather than in the council chamber. It was an opening meeting so both masters and knights who weren't apart of the council were able to sit in and comment. As the two neared the doors a creaking sound was heard and the doors opened. Weiss and Goodwitch stepped aside as the auditorium emptied. As the knights and masters left the room Weiss looked at the faces of those who had been there. It didn't seem like any one was upset so it was most likely a routine meeting.

Goodwitch spotted the person they were waiting for and walked over to them. Weiss looked and saw that it was Jedi Master Ozpin, a recent addition to the council. The two talked for a few moments before they walked over to Weiss.

"I take it you're wondering about the mission you'll be assigned on" Oszpin asked.

"Yes Master Ozpin. What are the specifics on it" Weiss asked.

"I'll get to that in due time but we're still waiting for the others that will take part" Ozpin said as he started walking down the hallway.

Goodwitch followed after him with Weiss walking behind her. As the three of them walked Weiss started wondering what the mission was. In the last group of missions she had been on it had only been her and her master. If more people were needed did that mean it had a high level of importance? After walking through the temple the three Jedi came to the room that acted as a communication center as well as air traffic control. Ozpin walked over to one of the Jedi at a consol and looked at the information on the screen.

"Have they arrived" Ozpin asked.

"They're making their approach although they don't seem to be too happy at the moment" the Jedi said before they pushed a button on the consol.

"—I was expecting the patrol to be there. But were they? No and the end result was that we got a bunch of scorch marks that are going to take who knows how long to get off the ship" a female voice said.

Weiss blinked as she listened in. The voice was familiar but Weiss couldn't place it.

"Come on sis. We were late. If you hadn't wanted to test the new torpedo launcher on that asteroid those bounty hunters wouldn't have caught up with us" another female voice said.

"This coming from the person who wanted the launcher installed in the first place" the first female voice said "Still, you'd think for a guy who drinks so much caf he'd have a few more fighters in the area to defend that shipment of rare caf beans from-"

Ozpin quickly turned on the communication equipment and opened a line to the ship.

"I do believe that's enough Captain Xiao Long" Ozpin said dryly.

"Oh, about time you answered. I've been trying to reach you since we entered the system" the female voice said.

"My apologies, I was in a meeting. I take it the trip was eventful" Ozpin asked.

"Same as usual in our line of work" was the reply back.

Weiss held back a sigh and shook her head. She recognized who the voice belonged to now. Yang Xiao Long, smuggler, general trouble maker and captain of the freighter Fire Gem. If she was coming along that meant she was bringing along her sister and copilot Ruby Rose. Weiss had met the two of them while she and Goodwitch were tracking a group of pirates that had attacked a diplomatic envoy. The two smugglers were after the pirates because they had stolen some of their cargo and they wanted it back. There was also some thing about one of them messing with Yang's hair but Weiss didn't ask about it.

"Are they going to be working with us on the mission" Weiss asked.

"Yes, along with one more" Ozpin said before he walked out of the room.

Weiss looked at her master who didn't say any thing and the two followed after the man. They entered a hanger as a pair of Miy'til starfighters escorted a YT-2400 into the hanger. As the freighter landed the two fighters flew off, probably to return back to their squadron. On the arm going between the main body of the ship and the cockpit was a crystal painted in red and orange colors. Once the freighter had finished landing the cargo ramp lowered down and the sound of some one walking down it was heard.

"It still looks like a hunk of junk" Weiss said.

"Ignore the mean Jedi, baby. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She wouldn't know a good ship if it landed on her" a female voice said to the ship.

The person coming down the ramp was a young woman with long blond hair, lilac eyes, wore a brown duster, yellow shirt, black pants, thick looking boots and a red scarf around her neck. Hanging from her belt were a pair of KYD-21 blaster pistol but Weiss knew that the smuggler preferred to use the pair of vibro-knucklers she kept hidden in her clothes. The woman's presence in the force was full of fiery confidence.

"Yang, don't start any trouble. We don't need a temple full of Jedi angry with us" a younger voice said.

The one who came down the ramp this time had black hair with red highlights, grey colored eyes, the shirt and pants she wore were the same shade of black and the boots she wore were tied with red laces. A short red mantle covered her upper body and for armament she carried a DL-44 blaster. She normally carried a LD-1 rifle but Weiss figured she didn't think it was needed inside the temple. Unlike her sister she gave off a sense of innocence, an odd thing for some one in her line of work, and a feeling of pride. She carried with her a small flimsiplast box. She walked over to Ozpin and handed him the box.

"Here are the caf beans you wanted" she said.

"Thank you for bringing these Miss Rose" Ozpin said as he took the box and put it into a robe pocket "Did the two of you have any trouble reaching Shedu Maad?"

"Outside of the bounty hunters we had no trouble" Ruby said shaking her head.

"What did you do this time" Weiss asked looking at Yang.

"Why are you asking me? Why do you assume I did some thing" Yang asked crossing her arms.

"Because I don't see Ruby doing any thing bad enough to warrant bounty hunters being sent after her" Weiss said glaring at Yang.

Yang had the look that she was about to start an argument but Ozpin cut her off.

"Did you have any trouble reaching the rendezvous with the person I asked you to pick up" Ozpin asked.

"No but she was really secretive the whole way but that's probably just part of her personality" Yang said turning towards Ozpin.

Weiss was about to ask who they were talking about when she heard some one else making their way out of the ship. They were a young woman as well that wore a black jacket over a white blouse, dark purple pants, black boots that seemed like they were suited for running, and a black bow could be seen tied in her hair. The weapons she carried with her were a vibro-sword as well as a S-5 heavy blaster pistol. The most notable part of her were her amber eyes with slit pupils and the pair of cat ears on her head. The feeling Weiss got off of her was a sense of calm but she seem to be guarded towards those around her. As she walked towards them the boarding ramp of the Fire Gem closed behind her. Ozpin turned and looked towards Weiss.

"This is Blake Belladonna and she'll also be part of the mission. Since we're all here let's move to another location and we'll begin the mission briefing" Ozpin said before he started walking.

When the group started following Weiss was surprised that Yang and Ruby were being included. She was curious about it but didn't bring it up. The group of 6 came to an empty meeting room and Ozpin closed and locked the door behind them to make sure they would have their privacy.

"Tell me Miss Schnee, what do you know about the Remnant System" Ozpin asked.

Weiss blinked as she thought about how to reply.

"It's a system that recently joined the Galactic Alliance within the last standard year with the capital being the planet Vale, one of their main exports is the mineral known as Dust and the native species are the Faunus who bear animal traits. The most dangerous wild life on the planet are creatures collectively known as the Grimm" Weiss said.

She hadn't been to the planet her self but she had heard reports given from Jedi that had. The Grimm were creatures that had little connection to the Force and seemed to absorb any Force base attacks thrown at them. It was unknown if they had evolved such traits but some theorized that the Grimm were actually a form of Sith Spawn that had been released on the planet. She also knew this because her family had recently started a mining operation and were having trouble with the Grimm.

"That's good for basics but we'll dive into specifics. Like any other government they have their own military but with a branch known as the Hunters. While soldiers, their main focus is on protecting civilians from the Grimm. The reason Dust is such a major export is that, when properly processed, it can do quite well as a power source" Ozpin said.

"Does the mission we're being sent on involve either of those two" Weiss asked.

"Unknown for certain but there's always the possibility. The next part will be brought up by Miss Belladonna" Ozpin said signaling for her to continue.

Blake walked over to a holo projector in the center of the room and inserted a datacard into it before she turned it on. A map of the galaxy was projected with a few spots highlighted.

"While most Faunus rarely leave the Remnant System there are those that do. Because of poor treatment several pro-rights organizations have started up" Blake said.

Weiss assumed that the highlighted locations were places that Faunus had come to live. Blake then pushed a button and several emblems popped up in the areas indicating pro-rights organizations.

"The most notable was the White Fang. The group were a large supporter on non-violent protests and were very respectable" Blake said.

She manipulated the projection and the focus of the emblems became a white beast head with a blue circle around it.

"When Remnant joined the Galactic Alliance several organizations joined the White Fang" Blake said as several emblems disappeared and were replaced with those of the White Fang "Unfortunately, within the last year a change of leadership has happened and protests have turned less peaceful."

The White Fang emblem then split into two. The normal emblem shrank down or was replaced with a ragged looking beast head and three claw marks, both in red. The red emblem started appearing in locations that had no Faunus there and soon out numbered the original.

"The majority of the White Fang is following the new leader in these protests which is undoing the work made before the change. There are even rumors of the White Fang becoming associated with the Black Sun crime syndicate. If it's true this will undo more of the progress made so far" Blake said.

"Miss Belladonna is from the old faction and will be helping you on your mission" Ozpin said.

"Not to be rude Master Ozpin but what does this have to do with us? Wouldn't investigating this be up to the Remnant government" Weiss asked.

Ozpin looked at her and shook his head before he walked over to the projector and inserted his own datacard. The galaxy map was replaced with information on a criminal. In the picture was a man that wore a white coat, had orange hair and green eyes.

"This is Roman Torchwick, a career criminal that originally worked in the Corellian Sector. He has recently been reported as working with the White Fang. He'll be one of your targets for this mission. As for why you'll be investigating the White Fang, this will explain it" Ozpin said as he pressed a button on the projector.

The information was replaced with a recording. It showed an alley that ended in a dead end. It was empty till a human male was seen running down it. Weiss didn't know the man but she knew he was a senator's aid to a politician that had no love for non humans. The man reached the end of the alley and tried climbing over the wall only for him to get shot in the back. The man dropped and started to get back up so Weiss assumed the blaster shot was meant to stun him.

"This would have been a lot easier had you chosen not to run. Of course, it would have been easier had you chosen not to try spying on us in the first place" a male voice said.

Torchwik then walked into the alley with his a blaster in his hand. He took a moment to change the setting on his blaster before he took aim at the man. Before he pulled the trigger he looked back, responding to some thing those watching didn't hear.

"Oh, you want to do it your self? Go right ahead" Torchwik said as he holstered his weapon.

He then stepped aside as some one in a hooded black robe walked into the alley. The senator's aid started hurling insults as they turned to face the new person but didn't get a reply. The hooded figure just raised their left hand and the man was lifted into the air. He scratched at his throat trying to remove some thing that wasn't there as he started begging. The hooded figured then swung their raised arm and the man started hurtling towards them. As the man neared the hooded figure drew and ignited a red lightsaber and used it to cut deeply into the man abdomen. The now dead body was thrown to the back of the alley and the lightsaber blade was extinguished. The recording ended as Torchwik and the other assailant left the alley. Ozpin removed the datacard and the projection returned back to the galaxy map.

"A Sith inside of the White Fang would explain the recent change to violent protests but the council doesn't want to raise an alarm in the event there are no Sith among them. That is why you're being sent to investigate. Miss Schnee, Captain Xiao Long and her sister have been brought in on this to act as your support and Miss Belladonna will be your adviser on the White Fang. She's also had Hunter training which will come in handy in the event any of you encounter a Grimm" Ozpin said.

"Wait, they'll be support me? What about master Goodwitch" Weiss asked looking at her teacher.

"I'll still be investigating the White Fang but I'll be doing so from Coruscant. The death of the senator's aid might be an isolated incident but there's the chance other public figures who hold beliefs against non-humans may be attacked. In the event you catch word of a possible attack inform me and I'll see what I can do about preventing it" Goodwitch said.

Weiss was a little worried. This would be the first time she would do a mission separate from her master. Yes, she would have support from 3 other people but that was no guarantee that it'd go well. On the other hand though, some times the trial that would signal that a padwan was ready to become a knight came at times when no one expected it. If she proved her self it might show that she was ready to become a Jedi Knight.

"Are there any questions" Ozpin asked.

From those gathered they either replied no or shook their head.

"Good. Miss Schnee, you have an hour to prepare. Please consult with your team on what will be needed for the mission" Ozpin said.

"Yes Master Ozpin" Weiss said with a nod.

Weiss, Yang, Ruby and Blake made their way out of the room leaving Goodwitch and Ozpin alone.

"Do you think they'll find the Sith" Goodwitch asked.

"I do not know but now that the Jedi Order are no longer welcome on Coruscant it's a perfect time for the Sith to infiltrate the Galactic Alliance. We need to be prepared in the event they're using the White Fang to find followers" Ozpin said.

Goodwitch nodded as she left to make her own preparations for her part of the mission.

* * *

Short I know but I couldn't think of what'd make for a good opening chapter, might edit it later. And yes, i'm that much of a dork. I looked up weapons that I could see the RWBY characters using, took like an hour trying to figure out what kind of blaster pistol I could see Blake using. As for Yang and Ruby having a YT 2400, I tried to think of what kind of ship Yang would brag would out fly the Falcon and I kept coming back to that model. No clue why, personally I prefer a more symmetrical ship design. It's probably the idea of Ruby sitting at a gun turret firing away at enemy fighters while Yang flew the ship. Any ways, leave a review or some thing on if I should continue this or not.


End file.
